<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the busy forest goes by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806080">As the busy forest goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Champloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see those people you're traveling with. You don't do companion, so why now?"</p><p>Because Yukimaru doesn't really get it. Why someone so cold can travel with people so differ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin &amp; Yukimaru (Samurai Champloo), Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the busy forest goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set when Mugen, Jin, and Fuu separated on that ghost(?) mountain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see those people you're traveling with. You don't do companion, so why now?"</p><p>A long gaze.</p><p>"I don't see why it's your problem, Yukimaru."</p><p>A silence. Piercing gaze.</p><p>"He can't be..."</p><p>"You wouldn't know." he cut in before the younger could finish his words.</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"I don't intend for you to." The words became the end of the discussion, as Jin started an attack (cutting the air, making a freeze-frame every time he hits his opponent, his younger brother), which soon to be continued with another.</p><p>Slashing and dancing.</p><p>Blood spurting.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Jin looks at the withering boy. Staring at the eyes still questioning him even in his very last breath. Jin sighs. Sheathing his sword, he answers, deliberately.</p><p>"Because he won't die even when I will him to."</p><p>Then because those eyes soon become unseeing, Jin adds, "Also since I think he is the one who'll be able to kill me."</p><p>
  <em>If we meet again, someday.</em>
</p><p>The forest goes still. Jin continues his journey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>